


Restricted Area

by PersianGayVodka



Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [23]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Bottom Harry, M/M, Smut, Top Louis, farsi
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianGayVodka/pseuds/PersianGayVodka
Summary: نویسنده: مائده
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830064
Kudos: 1





	Restricted Area

**Author's Note:**

> نویسنده: مائده

> -Louis Top.

پاهاش شن های گرم ساحل رو لمس میکنن و این لوییه که از این حس خوب لبخندی رو لب هاش میاد. پایین ترین قسمت مایوش رو میکشه تا مایو از پاهاش فاصله بگیره؛ قدم هاش رو روی شن ها به آرومی برمیداره و شن های داغ رو با پاهاش لمس میکنه.

روی صندلی پلاستیکی میشینه؛ سیگارش و فندکش رو از روی میز برمیداره، به آرومی سیگار رو روشن میکنه؛ با دست دیگه اش فندک رو روی میز میذاره و لیوان کوچیک شراب رو توی دستش میگیره. پوک کوتاهی به سیگارش میزنه و جرئه ی کوچکی از شراب رو مینوشه.

ساحل و خونه ای رو که تمام و کمال در اختیار داره و داره از این شرایطش به خوبی استفاده میکنه؛ رئیس یه شرکت خیلی بزرگ تولید و فروش تجهیزات پزشکیه. بهترین تجهیزات توسط لویی تاملینسون تولید میشن و به دست پزشکان نقطه به نقطه ی کشور خودش و کشور های دیگه میرسن. فرقی نداره کدوم کشور، لویی تاملینسون رو همه میشناسن.

با غروب خورشید لویی به خونه ی بزرگ کنار ساحلش برمیگرده، خونه ی بزرگی که بعد از اولین قرارداد بزرگش خرید. خونه ای که صرفا یه خونه ی معمولی کنار ساحل نیست، خونه ای که قسمت نسبتاً بزرگی از ساحل هم روشه، بزرگ ترین و گرون ترین و لوکس ترین خونه ی منطقه، فقط برای لویی تاملینسون.

وارد اتاق بزرگش میشه، گوشی رو روی پا عسلی کوچیک میذاره و بعد وارد حمام میشه، مایو رو از تنش جدا میکنه؛ آب رو باز میکنه و از وان فاصله میگیره تا به سمت لوازم حمام بره که صدای گوشیش باعث میشه از حمام در بیاد و بره تا گوشیش رو جواب بده.

صفحه ی روشن موبایلش، داره اسم 'الکس استفان' معاونش رو نشون میده؛ گوشی رو کنار گوشش قرار میده و بعد از چندین ساعت سکوت، بالاخره صدایی از حنجره اش در میاد.

"بله استفان؟"

"سلام، قربان، بابت یادآوری قراردادها باهاتون تماس گرفتم."

"چه روزی؟"

"بیست و نهم ژانویه."

"مشکلی نیست، برای بیست و هشتم برام بلیط بگیر."

"چشم، خدانگهدار."

لویی قطع میکنه، فقط توی قرارداد های خیلی مهم شرکت میکنه و حالا برای بیست و نهم ژانویه باید حتماً شرکت باشه، وارد حمام میشه، مایو رو با پای چپش کنار میزنه و بعد از برداشتن شامپوی مخصوصش وارد وان میشه، گرمای مطلوب آب باعث میشه ناله ی کوتاهی بکنه و چشم هاش رو ببنده، لبخند بزنه و آب گرم رو به صورت خشکش بزنه تا صورتش مرطوب بشه...

***

با خروج از فرودگاه، راننده ی مخصوصش جلوی در سوارش میکنه و راه میوفته‌، به سمت خونه اش توی لندن، جایی که لویی توش سال های زیادی زندگی کرده.

از وقتی مادر و پدرش رو ترک کرد وارد این خونه شد، سال ها گذشته، لویی ویلیام تاملینسون حالا چندین خونه توی لندن داره که این خونه اولینشه، توی این خونه سختی کشیده، گریه کرده و خندیده و فقط، فروش اینجا، ترک کردن این خونه براش خیلی سخت تر از انتظاره.

صدای زنگ باعث میشه رشته ی افکارش پاره بشن و به دنیای واقعی برگرده. درب رو باز میکنه و غذایی رو که سفارش داده شده بود رو تحویل میگیره.

جعبه ی پیتزا رو از مرد میگیره و پولش رو باهاش حساب میکنه، بعد در رو میبنده و وارد خونه میشه، طبق عادت قدیمی چهار زانو روی مبل میشینه، تلویزیون رو روشن میکنه و شروع میکنه به پیتزا خوردن، مصاحبه های جیمی فالن رو ترجیح میده، در نتیجه، تلویزیون رو روی شبکه ی دلخواهش میذاره و به اون خیره میشه، حس دیدن برنامه ی مورد علاقه اش، تو خونه ای که سال ها پیش خریده و توش به تنهایی زندگی کرده، توش بزرگ شده و به موفقیت رسیده براش غیر قابل توصیفه.

لویی عاشق گذشته اش، عاشق طرز فکر خانواده اش، عاشق تلاششه، لویی عاشق تمام چیزهاییه که داشته، چیزایی که برای بدست آوردنشون تلاش کرده و حالا بدون کوچیک ترین فکری، کافیه اراده کنه تا فراهم بشن...

***

از ماشین پیاده میشه و به سمت دفترش حرکت میکنه که استفان جلو میاد و باهاش دست میده؛ لویی راه میوفته تا به سمت دفترش بره، استفان پشتش حرکت میکنه و صداش به گوش لویی میرسه:

"قربان، اتفاق بدی افتاده."

با شنیدن صدا، لویی می‌ایسته و به استفان نگاه میکنه و میپرسه:

"چیشده؟"

"برای تجهیزات مشکلی پیش اومده."

"چه مشکلی؟ تو هر قسمتی هست رسیدگی بشه کاملاً؛ نیاز باشه خودم میام بالا سرتون."

"یکی از کشتی های حمل و نقل با لوازم توش غرق شده، متاسفانه هیچ چیز باقی نمونده."

"چی؟"

چند لحظه توی بهت به استفان خیره میشه، حالا با فاصله ی کوتاهی از در ایستاده و داره با اخم و بهت به مرد نگاه میکنه؛ تجهیزاتش توی آب غرق شدن؟ ضرر مالی این اتفاق به قدری برای لویی زیاد میشه که صحبت راجع بهشون میتونه اشک هاش رو در بیاره. چند لحظه میگذره تا آروم لب هاش رو خیس می‌کنه، استفان کنارش راه میاد و دقیق تر توضیح میده، اینکه همه چیز از بین رفته و اتفاقات عجیب غریبی که اونجا رخ داده؛ اینکه با بیمه صحبت کرده و خسارت این اتفاق رو بیمه نمیده و این یعنی ضرر بیشتر؛ این یعنی لویی کاملاً دستش خالیه. نمیتونه کاری برای تجهیزاتش انجام بده. تجهیزات درجه یکی که هر کدوم به قیمت بالایی فروخته شدن. سر وقت باید به دست مشتری ها میرسیدن و حالا یه جایی تو عمق اقیانوسن.

"ناخدا کجاست؟"

"غرق شده."

"یعنی دستمون به جایی بند نیست؟"

"خیر، من هر کاری که میدونستم میشه انجام داد رو انجام دادم، بیمه حتی ضرر رو قبول هم نمیکنه."

"خودم باهاشون صحبت میکنم، مشکلی نیست."

"مشکل دیگه ای هم هست."

"دیگه چی شده؟"

"هیچ قراردادی با ناخدا بسته نشده، انگار لوازم داشتن قاچاق میشدن یا چیزی شبیه به این؟"

لویی دندون هاش رو روی هم فشار میده؛ وضعیت شرکت به ظاهر خیلی خوبه ولی اتفاقات باطن شرکت خبر از یه ضرر و زیان خیلی زیاد رو میده.

"بعد از جلسه، انباردار رو بفرست دفتر من."

"چشم قربان."

لویی میگه و وارد دفتر خودش میشه، بیل فاکس به همراه وکیلش توی دفتر نشسته و منتظر لوییه، وقتی وارد میشه مرد و وکیلش هر دو بلند میشن و با لویی دست میدن.

"از دیدنتون خوشحالم، بنشینید لطفا."

مرد سر تکون میده و روی صندلی میشینه، لویی از توی کیفش قرارداد رو بیرون میکشه و بحث شروع میشه...

***

چند دقیقه پس از خروج آقای فاکس و وکیلش از دفتر لویی، انباردار اون قسمت بعد از در زدن وارد دفتر میشه و پشت سر اون استفان وارد میشه.

"این چه اتفاقی بوده که افتاده؟"

استفان نگاهی به فیلیپس، مرد انباردار میندازه و بعد سرش رو پایین میندازه.

"جواب نمیدی چرا؟ تجهیزات من رو بدون هیچ فکری و بدون هیچ قراردادی دست کی سپردی فیلیپس؟"

لویی چشم هاش رو از مرد میگیره و به استفان نگاه میکنه.

"توام مقصری، دقیقاً چه مشکلی بوده که قرارداد هارو چک نکردی؟"

"قربان—"

"من بازیچه ی دست شماها نیستم، شرکت هم همینطور، این آدم حتی با ما قرارداد هم نداشته، من باید همه چیز رو تحت نظر داشته باشم؟اگر فقط یک درصد تجهیزات میلیون پوندی من غرق نشده بود و دزدیده شده بود، تا آخر عمرتون توی دردسر بودین، گرچه همین الانم توی دردسرید، خصوصاً تو فیلیپس."

صدای داد لویی باعث میشه انباردار سرش رو پایین بندازه. تا حالا کسی ندیده بوده لویی داد بکشه؛ پس این یعنی مرد به طرز عجیب غریبی عصبانیه، لویی لحظه ای فکرش آزاد نمیشه؛ مغزش کاملاً پر شده از عصبانیت برای تجهیزاتی که اینقدر بدون پیگیری از این شرکت رفتن، کسی که اشتباه کرده و بدون قرارداد تجهیزات رو دست ناخدای کشتی سپرده و استفان که لوازم رو بدون نگاه به قرارداد ها تحویل ناخدا داده.

"پشیمونی الان؟ تجهیزات شرکت من تو اقیانوس مزخرف غرق شدن، در حالی که هیچ قراردادی برای حمل و نقل بسته نشده."

نفس عمیقی میکشه و روی صندلی می‌شینه، این وضعیت اصلاً مناسب نیست. باید بیشتر حواسش رو جمع کنه.

"اینطوری نمیشه، سی درصد از حقوقت رو کسر میکنم، اگر دفعه ی دیگه—"

مرد سرش بالا میاد و با بیچارگی به لویی نگاه میکنه.

"آقای تاملینسون—"

"هیچ توجیهی برای کارِت نیست، پس سکوت کن و اگر قبولش نمیکنی، میتونم اخراجت کنم فیلیپس."

"آخه سی درصد—"

"برام مهم نیست حقوقت چقدره، فعلاً وضعیت همینه، کارِت رو میخوای یا اخراجت کنم؟"

"کارم رو میخوام آقا."

"برو بیرون."

فیلیپس از اتاق خارج میشه و لویی رو با استفان تنها میذاره، رگ گردن لویی از شدت عصبانیت و فشار روش برجسته شده و بیرون زده و رگ های چشم هاش قرمزن.

"این وضعیت غیرقابل تحمله برام، توام سی درصد از حقوقت کسر میشه؛ چون کارت رو به درستی انجام ندادی، توام به نوبه ی خودت در این اتفاق سهم داشتی. سهم زیادی هم داشتی."

مرد سکوت میکنه و به لویی نگاه می‌کنه، کسی که عصبانی چیز هایی رو یادداشت میکنه و میدونه وقتی لویی میگه "سی درصد از حقوقت کسر میکنم" یعنی مطمئن باش این اتفاق خواهد افتاد؛ خیلی زود.

" حواست رو بیشتر جمع کن؛ کوچکترین اتفاقی بر علیه تو استفاده میشه، تو مسئولی."

"چشم قربان."

برگه های قرارداد رو از جلوش جمع میکنه و به دست استفان میده:

"اینارو هم به پرونده ها اضافه کن. آقای فاکس مشتری خوبیه."

"چشم، ببخشید."

لویی سر تکون میده و استفان با رفتنش لویی رو تنها میذاره.

بعد از در آوردن نخی سیگار از پاکت و آتیش زدنش به سمت پنجره برمیگرده و شهر رو زیر پاش میبینه؛ نور زیبای آفتاب روی شهر میوفته؛ چشم لندن جلوی چشم هاش به چرخش در میاد و مردمی که روش میشینن تا لندن رو از بالا ببینن..

***

"ببینید آقای راسل، من واقعاً نیومدم اینجا بحث کنم باهاتون، وقتی بهتون میگم کل اینجارو میخوام، یعنی اهمیتی نمیدم کجاش مال کیه."

میگه و موهاش رو توی دست هاش میگیره و با کش کوچیکی اون هارو بالا میبنده.

"من نمیتونم یک سوم این ساحل رو بهتون اجاره بدم. اون قسمت فروخته شده."

هری میخنده و سرش رو پایین میندازه:

"من کل ساحل رو میخوام، برام مهم نیست اون رو فروختین یا هرچی. مگه شما مسئول هیئت مدیره نیستین؟ پس مشکلش چیه؟"

"مشکلش اینه که لویی تاملینسون اجازه نمیده کسی حتی پاش رو توی ساحل اون بذاره."

"اون قسمت رو جدا کرده؟"

"منظورتون چیه؟"

"حصار یا سیم کشیده باشه."

"نه."

"پس حرفی نمیمونه؟"

"نمیفهمم؟"

"اول فبریه تولد بنده است، وارد بیست و یک سالگی میشم و حتی برام اهمیت نداره که اون آدم اینجارو خریده یا هرچی، حاضرم بیشتر هم پول بدم، اگه تاملینسون عوضی اینجا نباشه، پس مشکلی نیست."

"چقدر بیشتر پول میدی؟"

"هرچقدر قیمت اون یک سوم باشه، من دوبرابرش رو میدم."

"بفرمایید بنشینید آقای استایلز."

هری با شنیدن آخرین جمله لبخند بزرگی میزنه؛ گوشی گرون قیمتش رو محکم تر توی دست هاش میگیره؛ روی صندلی رو به روی میز آقای راسل مسئول هیئت مدیره میشینه و پاهای زیباش رو که توی اون شلوار کتون تنگ به خوبی خودنمایی میکنن روی هم میندازه.

"قیمت اجاره ی یک روز کامل از ساعت هشت صبح، تا هشت صبح فردا، میشه ده هزارتا، اونم بدون احتساب ملک آقای تاملینسون. در نتیجه؛ شما باید علاوه بر اون ده هزارتا—"

هری پوزخند میزنه و دست چپش رو به آرومی تو هوا تکون میده، کل ساحل رو برای تولدش داره اجاره میکنه، ده هزار دلار اینور اونور، فشاری به هری نمیاره.

"ده هزار دیگه بیشتر میدم، سی هزارتا کافیه؟ ده هزار دلار برای دو سوم ساحل، ده هزار دلار برای یک سوم اون یارو و ده هزار دلار برای شما."

نگاهی به مرد که لب گزیده می‌کنه و با بیخیالی مطلق تار موهایی که جلوی چشمش رو گرفتن رو با دست کنار میده.

"قرارداد نمی‌بندید برم؟"

آقای راسل با این حرف هری به خودش میاد و قرارداد کوچیکی رو خیلی آروم از توی کشوش در میاره.

" اینجا من فقط بیست هزار دلار رو می‌نویسم. شماهم بیست هزار دلار به حساب مجموعه و ده هزار دلار به حساب شخصی بنده واریز می‌کنید."

"مشکلی نیست."

هری چند لحظه صبر میکنه تا مرد چیزهایی رو که باید یادداشت کنه و بعد خیلی آروم و بعد از خوندن قرارداد اون رو امضا میکنه، با مرد دست میده و از اونجا بیرون میاد...

***

بعد از پنج ساعت رانندگی با اعصاب خورد؛ رنجرورش رو توی باغ نسبتاً بزرگ خونه اش پارک میکنه و وارد میشه. دلش میخواد به ساحل بره و کنار ساحل بنشینه.

لباس هاش رو با لباس های خنک و راحتی تعویض می‌کنه؛ جعبه ی سیگار و فندک گرون قیمتش رو توی جیبش جا میده و با قدم های کوتاه و آرومی به سمت ساحل حرکت میکنه.

ورودش به محوطه برابر میشه با دیدن یه پارتی بزرگ، دقیقاً توی قسمتی از ساحل که مال لوییه. عصبانی به سمت هیئت مدیره میره؛ لویی با خودش فکر میکرده خونه اش رو به فرد امینی میسپاره، در صورتی که حالا یه سری آدم اینجا ریختن و پارتی گرفتن.

با دیدن در های بسته ی ساختمان کوچیک هیئت مدیره؛ چند ثانیه صبر میکنه، به ساعت گرون قیمت توی دستش نگاه می‌کنه و به مدت چند ثانیه اونجا می‌ایسته. با خودش فکر میکنه، شاید این باید اتفاق میوفتاده تا لویی یه خورده از حجم عصبانیت و درگیری هاش کم کنه؟

شونه هاش رو بالا می‌ندازه و بیخیال وارد خونه اش میشه؛ صدای زیاد موزیک و شلوغی ساحل اجتناب ناپذیره. شیشه های عایق میزان زیادی از صدارو میگیرن؛ اما سکوت توی خونه باعث به چشم اومدن شلوغی بیرون میشه.

سیگارش رو آتیش میزنه و وارد آشپزخونه میشه شیشه ی ویسکی رو از یخچال خارج میکنه و اون رو روی کابینت می‌ذاره؛ لیوان مخصوص مشروب رو هم کنارش قرار میده.

افکارش یک سره به سمت تجهیزات غرق شده؛ حمل و نقل بدون قرارداد و اون پارتی بزرگ بدون اجازه توی ساحلش کشیده میشه.

اینکه شاید داره بیخود سخت میگیره و باید یه ذره از موضع سختگیری پایین بیاد، این چیزیه که هست و شاید حرص خوردن راجع بهش کاملاً بی فایده است.

پوفی میکشه؛ میزان زیادی از سیگار خاکستر شده؛ پوک محکمی بهش میزنه و قبل از بیرون فرستادن دودش، سیگار رو توی جاسیگاری سرامیکی خاموش میکنه.

خوش گذروندن یعنی چی؟ اینکه خوشحال باشی و لذت ببری.

لویی میاد به ساحل، پنج ساعت رانندگی میکنه تا از شهر دور باشه و توی خونه اش خوش بگذرونه و حالا داره فکر می‌کنه شاید بد نیست توی اون پارتی نسبتاً بزرگ شرکت کنه؟ فقط نباید خیلی سخت بگیره.

بیخیال درب خونه رو قفل میکنه و وارد ساحلش میشه. از بین جمعیت مست رد میشه، به سمت بار میره و روی صندلی میشینه؛ از مرد درخواست ویسکی میکنه و منتظر می‌مونه، صندلی رو بر می‌گردونه و اکیپ بزرگی از پسرا رو میبینه که دور پسر قد بلند و مو بلندی جمع شدن.

هر کدومشون یک لیوان بزرگ آب جو دستشون دارن و میگن و میخندن، وقتی گلس کوچک ویسکی رو جلوش قرار میگیره؛ از مرد درخواست بطری ویسکی رو می‌کنه و لیوان رو دستش میگیره و دوباره به اون اکیپ خیره میشه.

پسر مو بلند پیرهن نازک خاکستری رنگ پوشیده و چشم هاش زیر نور طلایی رنگ میدرخشه؛ دست های بزرگش به خوبی لیوان آبجو رو گرفتن و انگشتری روی انگشت مخصوص حلقه ی دست راستش میدرخشه و پاهای بلند و کشیده اش توی شلوار تنگ مشکی به خوبی نمایانه.

لویی لب هاش رو خیس میکنه و جرئه ای از نوشیدنی الکی رو می‌نوشه. لویی نمیبینه که اون پسر قد بلند بی هوا برمیگرده و به مرد نگاه میکنه. مردی که مدت ها بهش خیره شده و هری کاملاً متوجه نگاه های خیره ی اون مرد روی خودش میشه.

پیرهن هاوایی تیره ای که آستین هاش تا روی آرنج مرد اومده و موهای نسبتاً بلند و ته ریش های مرتب. کمربند قهوه ای و شلوار نخی ساده ی زیتونی، هری پوزخندی میزنه و بیخیال گرم حرف زدن میشه که میبینه مرد دوباره برگشته و به اون نگاه میکنه.

جای پوزخندش رو با لبخندی عوض میکنه و در همون حین لیوان پر از آبجو رو در حالی که زیر لب 'به سلامتی' میگه بالا میاره. مرد نگاهش میکنه و لبخند ملیحی میزنه؛ اون هم بطری ویسکی رو بالا میاره و زیر لب کلمه رو تکرار میکنه.

همون لحظه برمیگرده و سعی میکنه دیگه به هری نگاه نکنه؛ هری هم دیگه برنمیگرده تا به اون مرد نگاه کنه. مردی که آروم و بی دردسره و چهره ی فریبنده و زیبایی داره؛ همه چیز راجع به اون مرد زیباست، مدل لباسش، پیرهن نسبتاً گشادش؛ تتوهای روی دستش و عدد بیست و هشتی که روی انگشت هاش هست.

هری از جاش بلند میشه و با مهمون هایی که در حال رفتن هستن دست میده و ازشون تشکر میکنه، مثل هر کس دیگه؛ حالا دیگه تقریباً اواخر مهمونیشه.

بر میگرده و به اون مرد نگاه میکنه، اگه هری میخواد با یک نفر تو مهمونی خودش حرف بزنه، چرا که نه؟ حتماً اینکار رو انجام میده.

به طرف لویی میره؛ کسی که با دستش لبه ی لیوان رو گرفته و خیلی آروم داره با اون یه جورایی بازی میکنه.

لویی برنمیگرده تا هری رو نگاه کنه تا وقتی که هری کاملاً روی صندلی راحت میشینه و پاهاش رو باز می‌کنه؛ سر زانوی راستش به زانوی چپ لویی برخورد میکنه؛ لویی از دیدن بوت های قهوه ای رنگ آشنا برمیگرده و نگاهی به صورت اون مرد میندازه تا مطمئم بشه.

بعد از دیدن همون پسری که حدود ده دقیقه تا یک ربع پیش داشت با دوستاش گپ میزد، به پسر لبخند میزنه و دوباره مقداری از ویسکی مینوشه.

هری به خودش جرئت میده و دستش رو به سمت بطری میبره. انگشت هاش بین انگشت های مرد قرار میگیرن و بعد از شل شدن حلقه ی دست لویی دور بطری، هری اون رو از دست هاش میکشه و به سمت دهان خودش میبره و مقدار نسبتاً زیادی از ویسکی رو سر میکشه.

سرش رو کمی تکون میده و بعد بطری رو دوباره لا به لای دست های لویی قرار میده و میگه:

"خوش‌ میگذره؟"

لویی برمیگرده و نگاهش به چشم های سبز پسر میوفته، چشم هایی زیبا و درخشان، دقیقاً چیزی که از دور دیده و دقیقاً چیزی که انتظارش رو داشته؛ میگه:

"زیاد نه؟"

نفس عمیقی میکشه تا خودش رو در برابر عصبانیت کمی که سمتش میاد، کنترل کنه، هری نزدیک میاد و انگشت اشاره ی دست راستش رو روی بازوی لویی می‌کشه:

"میتونیم بریم برقصیم، تو مستی نه؟ آره مرد تو مستی؛ پاشو."

لویی می‌خنده و سرش رو تکون میده، لب هاش رو خیس میکنه و به هری نگاه میکنه؛ پوست برنزه ای که زیر نور سفید میدرخشه و صورتی که به شدت نزدیک لوییه؛ هری پاهاش رو روی هم میندازه و به سمت لویی بیشتر متمایل میشه. لویی میگه:

"اونقدر مست نیستم، نمیام برقصم، خودت برو."

هری عقب میره، دستش رو زیر چونه اش میذاره؛ لب هاش رو خیس می‌کنه و اونجا لویی میفهمه، پسر رو به روش رژ لب هلویی رنگی روی لب هاش داره. هری لبخند میزنه و لویی نگاهش کش میاد و به چال گونه های هری میرسه:

"برای اینکه بهت خوش بگذره شاید بهتره بیشتر بنوشی، کی میدونه؟ شاید حواسمون نبود و صبح رو کنار هم از خواب بیدار شدیم."

هری از این حرف خودش میخنده، حقیقتاً این ایده ای بود که لحظه ای از ذهنش گذشت، اما نه چیزی که قصد داشته باشه انجامش بده.

"هی هی، قضیه اصلاً این نیست."

هری لب هاش رو غنچه میکنه و میگه:

"پس قضیه چیه؟"

اشتیاق ظاهرا از چشم های هری میره، لویی نگاهش رو از لب های هری میگیره و به چشم هاش میدوزه و میگه:

"این ملک منه، نمیدونم چرا اینا اینجان و مهمونی گرفتن، ولی اینجا مال منه."

هری دستش رو از زیر چونه اش برمیداره و با بهت به لویی نگاه میکنه. مگه قرار نبود این یارو برنگرده؟ چرا الان اینجاست؟ تو مهمونی هری نشسته؛ هری میخنده و دستش رو توی هوا تکون میده:

"خیلی خب اقای تاملینسون، من هری استایلزم و اینجارو برای تولدم اجاره کردم و باید بگم، به من نگفته بودن که اینجا قسمتی از ملک توئه."

هری نگاهی به سرتاپای لویی میکنه و بعد با یه پوزخند میگه:

"البته، بعید میدونم چنین ملکی مال شما باشه."

لویی نیشخند میزنه و یکی از ابروهاش رو بالا میده، لب هاش رو بار دیگه خیس میکنه و میگه:

"دنبال من بیا."

لویی بطری رو از روی میز برمیداره و راه میوفته و این هریه که شونه به شونه اش حرکت میکنه.

لویی کلیدش رو همراه با یک نخ سیگار بیرون میکشه و قبل از در آوردن سیگار، تا آخرین قطره ی باقی مونده ی بطری رو می‌نوشه و اون رو یه جایی روی یک میز رها میکنه؛ سیگارش رو روشن میکنه و بعد از رسیدن به درب خونه؛ اون رو با کلیدش باز میکنه.

پوزخندی رو به هری میزنه و با دست هاش در رو نگه میداره تا هری وارد باشه و بعد خودش وارد میشه و در رو میبنده.

خونه سراسر شیشه است. شیشه های دو جداره ای که میزان صدای کمی رو وارد خونه میکنن.

"نه مثل اینکه اشتباه فکر ‌میکردم."

هری میگه و پوزخند میزنه؛ از اول میدونسته وقتی میگن لویی تاملینسون یعنی قسمتی از ساحل و خونه ی بزرگ رو به روش مال اون مرده.

لویی چیزی نمیگه و هری هم دیگه حرفی نمیزنه؛ هری روی مبل میشینه و دستش رو تکیه گاه بدنش میکنه.

بعد از برداشتن شیشه ی شرابی که این مدت روی کانتر ول بوده، برمیگرده و ساکت کنار هری میشینه؛ به پسر نگاه نمی‌کنه و شیشه ی شراب رو به لب هاش میچسبونه.

انگشت های هری روی ران پاش میشینه و باعث میشه سرش رو برگردونه:

"فکر نمیکنی داری زیاده روی میکنی؟ تو همین الان هم مستی."

دست دیگه اش شیشه ی شراب رو از بین انگشت های لویی خارج میکنه؛ لویی دستش رو بالا میاره تا شیشه رو بگیره، فشار دست لویی باعث میشه میزان زیادی از الکل روی پیراهن خاکستری و سینه های هری بریزه؛ اون رو روی میز شیشه ای جلوش میذاره و به پیراهن خیسش نگاه میکنه.

نگاه لویی روی بدن هری میشینه، به پیراهن خیس هری نگاه میکنه و بی توجه میخنده؛ دستش رو جلوی دهانش میذاره و چند ثانیه ی بعد به آرومی رو به هری میگه:

"گند زدم؟ ببخشید ببخشید."

هری دکمه های پیرهنش رو به آرومی باز میکنه و میگه:

"بیخیال، مهم نیست."

لویی نگاهی به بدن نیمه برهنه اش میندازه و لب هاش رو خیس میکنه، بعد از چند ثانیه میگه:

"پاشو بریم بهت لباس بدم."

لویی بلند میشه و بعد هری دنبالش راه میوفته؛ لویی وارد اتاق خودش میشه و از کشو یک پیرهن سایز بزرگ در میاره و جلوی هری میگیره، هری بعد از تشکر کردن پیرهن رو از لویی میگیره و پیراهن خودش رو در میاره و از قسمت خشکش روی تخت میذاره.

صبر میکنه تا تنش خشک بشه و بعد لباس رو بپوشه؛ لویی در همین حین روی تخت میشینه و با نگاه های زیر چشمی به هری و بدن نقص و زیباش با مرکب های مشکی رنگ نگاه میکنه؛ کنار لویی روی تخت میشینه و میگه:

"ممنون بابت لباس"

لویی سر تکون میده و چهارزانو روی تخت میشینه و به سمت هری برمیگرده؛ هری نگاهش میکنه و لبخند کوچیکی میزنه.

"حالت خوبه؟"

لویی سرش رو معنای نفی تکون میده و به هری نگاه می‌کنه؛ دست هاش رو جلو میبره و یقه ی باز هری رو درست می‌کنه.

"چی شده؟"

"مشکلات کاری؟"

به سمت هری خم میشه و دست هاش رو سمت موهای بلند و بهم ریخته اش میبره، موهاش رو پشت گوشش میده و توی چشم هاش نگاه میکنه:

"مشکلات کاری همیشه وجود دارن؛ نه فقط مشکلات کاری، به طور کلی مشکلات همیشه وجود دارن، باید ازشون بگذری؛ بهت حق میدم اگر نگران یا ناراحت یا حتی عصبانی باشی؛ مشکلات هستن و ما باید یاد بگیریم و تجربه کسب کنیم، حرفام خیلی کلیشه ای شد؛ بیخیال."

هری میخنده و دست گرم لویی رو لمس میکنه، لویی به دست هاشون که حالا توی هم قفل شده نگاه می‌کنه و پس از اون به هری نگاه میکنه. چشم های سبز درخشانش، بینی زیباش و لب هایی که رنگ هلویی روشون خودنمایی میکنن.

" میتونیم ایده ام رو عملی کنیم جناب تاملینسون، به رفع حال بد شما میتونه کمک کنه، نه؟"

هری به حرف های تا حدی ادبی خودش میخنده و به لویی که به سمتش خم شده و داره اجزای صورتش رو موشکافی میکنه نگاه میکنه.

چشم های آبی لویی که به خاطر مستی ذره ای خمارن، دورشون کمی قرمزه و موهای بهم ریخته.

هری دستش رو لا به لای موهای لویی میبره و اون هارو به سمت بالا هدایت میکنه. نگاهش پایین میاد و از قسمت باز پیرهن لویی، سینه هاش و بدن برهنه اش رو میبینه، بدن سفید رنگش و نیپل هاش مشخصن.

هری دستش رو حرکت میده و به سمت لب های لویی میبره، با نوک انگشت اشاره اش گوشه ی لب های لویی رو لمس میکنه و بعد اون رو به سمت لب های خودش میاره و میبوسه؛ دوباره انگشتش رو حرکت میده و اینبار انگشتش از کنار لب های لویی تا سیب گلوش حرکت میکنه و پایین تر میره، تا جایی که سمت راست پیرهن لویی افتاده و کتف راستش و قسمتی از بازوش بیرونه و هری داره با انگشتش استخون ترقوه ی لویی رو لمس میکنه.

لویی نفس عمیقی میکشه و نگاهش رو به قسمت برهنه ی بالا تنه ی هری میدوزه؛ چند تا تار موی کمرنگ و نازک اونجا هستن و دوتا پرستو که انگار دارن به سمت هم حرکت میکنن. لب هاش رو خیس میکنه و بعد از قورت دادن بزاق دهانش میگه:

"چه ایده ای داری؟"

هری لبخند میزنه و لب هاش رو خیس میکنه؛ با نزدیک اومدن صورتش پلک هاش روی هم میوفتن و لب هاش، لب های لویی رو لمس میکنن. چند ثانیه بعد لویی هم در حال همراهی کردنه، چیزی که شاید هر دو بهش نیاز داشتن؟

صدای بوسه هاشون تو فضای اتاق میپیچه و این هریه که بین بوسه ها لبخندهاش رو نثار لویی میکنه. زبونش رو روی لب های لویی میکشه و لویی دهانش رو باز میکنه؛ بو و مزه ی تلخ و گس الکل به راحتی قابل احساسه؛ روی زبون لویی رو مک میزنه و دست هاش رو به کار میگیره.

تمام بدن لویی زیر گرمای دست های هری ان؛ دکمه های پیراهنش که یکی یکی باز میشن و لمس ها و بوسه های پی در پی؛ و لویی برای اولین بار ناله ی کوتاهی از بین لب هاش خارج میشه.

حالا تکیه ی لویی به دست هاش تکیه داده و هری روی زانوهاش روی زمین نشسته؛ بوسه های هری از لب های لویی به استخوان فکش و استخوان ترقوه اش، سینه هاش و شکمش رسیده و نپیل هایی که مکیده میشن و یا به آرومی بین دندان های هری قرار میگیرن.

هری به آرومی سگک کمربند لویی رو میکشه و کمربند رو از بند سگکش در میاره؛ زیپ شلوار لویی رو باز میکنه و شلوار رو به کمک لویی پایین میکشه، لب ی کش باکسر لویی رو به دو انگشت می‌گیره و بعد اون رو از بدن لویی فاصله میده.

باکسر لویی رو هم پایین میکشه؛ دستش رو دور دیک لویی حلقه میکنه و با سرعت پایینی تکونش میده؛ سرعتش رو بیشتر میکنه و و به آرومی بالا میره و بار دیگه و برای آخرین بار لب های مرد رو میبوسه و میگه:

"خوش میگذره تاملینسون؟"

لویی سرش رو به عقب برمیگردونه و ناله ی کوتاهی میکنه:

"Fuck You Harry."

هری استخوان برجسته ی فکش رو میبوسه و میگه:

"اونم به وقتش."

برمیگرده و دوباره روی پاهای تا شده اش میشینه و دیک لویی رو تو دهانش فرو میکنه، از گرمای دهان هری، لویی آروم میناله و به پایین نگاه میکنه.

هری زبونش رو به پوست دیک لویی میکشه و با فشار کمی، زبونش رو بین فاصله ی پوست و سر دیک لویی فرو میکنه و تکونش میده؛ لویی بار دیگه ناله میکنه و سرش رو به عقب پرت میکنه، اینبار برای راحتی کار هری بیشتر به عقب میشه و حالا هری راحت تر میتونه بهش بلوجاب بده.

هری زبونش رو از بین پوست دیک لویی در میاره، پوست دیک لویی رو میکشه و بزاق ترشح شده از دهانش رو که به شکل کف شده، روی کلاهک دیک هری میریزه و اینبار قسمت بیشتری از لویی رو توی دهانش فرو میکنه.

زبونش رو چند دقیقه به قسمت زیری کلاهک دیک لویی میکشه و با صاف نگه داشتن دیک لویی اون قسمت رو میمکه.

لویی ناله میکنه و موهای شلخته ی دور هری رو توی مشتش نگه میداره؛ هری چشم هاش رو بالا میاره و به لویی نگاه میکنه؛ کسی که چشم هاش از این خمار تر نمیشه و تقریباً رو به بسته شدنه.

هری تمام لویی رو تو دهانش فرو میکنه و اجازه میده که دیک لویی به آخرین نقطه ی گلوش برخورد کنه؛ لویی با ناله ی کوتاهی هری رو صدا میکنه و هری دهانش رو عقب میکشه و سرعتش رو به تدریج زیاد میکنه.

دوباره سرعتش رو کم میکنه و به آرومی دوباره بزاق دهانش رو روی سر دیکش میریزه، با دست دیگه اش همزمان بالز لویی رو میماله؛ سر دیک لویی رو دوباره توی دهانش فرو میکنه، زبونش رو روی سوراخ دیک لویی میکشه و بعد اون رو مک میزنه.

زبونش رو دور دیک لویی میچرخونه و بعد همه ی دیکش رو توی دهانش فرو میکنه و با سرعت زیاد به لویی بلوجاب میده؛ ناله های پی در پی لویی حالا بلند تر شدن و لرزش خفیفی توی پاهای احساس میشه.

"من، هری، من نزدیکم..."

به هری نگاه میکنه، هری هم با چشم های سبز درخشانی که به نظر خسته میان؛ به لویی نگاه میکنه و لویی اونجا داره زیبایی وصف نشدنی هری رو میبینه.

چشم های سبزی که از بین پاهاش بهش خیره شدن و دهان گرمی که دورش حلقه شده و داره بهش بلوجاب میده؛ لرزش پاهاش شدید میشه و با فشار نسبتاً زیادی کامش تو دهان گرم هری میریزه.

هری از گرمای اون مایع ناله ی کوتاهی میکنه و بعد از اینکه تا آخرین قطره ی مایع توی دهانش خالی شد از جاش بلند میشه و به طرف دستشویی توی اتاق میره؛ دهانش رو میشوره و از اونجا بیرون میاد؛ لویی رو میبینه که باکسر تنش کرده و توی جاش جمع شده و خوابش برده.

به آرومی پتوی نازک زیر پاشون رو روی هردوشون میندازه و آغوش مرد فرو میره...

***

با سردرد بدی از خواب بلند میشه؛ چشم هاش رو میماله، سردرد خیلی بدی داره؛ چشم هاش ذره ای تارن و خودش خوب میدونه تمام اینا به خاطر مستی دیشبه.

سنگینی چیزی روی بازوش احساس میشه؛ سرش رو برمیگردونه و هری رو میبینه؛ موهای بلندش رو نوازش میکنه و بعد خیلی آروم اون هارو از صورتش کنار میزنه؛ موهاش نرمن و لویی اگه بتونه دلش میخواد تا آخر عمرش انگشت هاش رو لا به لای اون موها فرو کنه.

صحنه هایی از دیشب یادش میاد، لمس های پی در پی هری و نگاه های زیر چشمی خودش؛ رژ لب هلویی رنگ و اجاره شدن ساحل.

بدنش کوفته اس و سر درد امونش رو بریده؛ دوباره به هری که به آرومی خوابیده نگاه میکنه؛ لب هایی که رژ لب دیگه روشون نیست و حالا صورتی رنگ خودشون رو به نمایش گذاشتن؛ پلک هایی بسته که لویی به خوبی درخشانی عنبیه های سبز رنگشون رو به یاد داره.

انگشتش، گونه های هری و لب هاش رو لمس میکنن و به قدری پوست پسر نرمه که لویی دلش نمیخواد دست هاش رو عقب بکشه، اما این سر درد فقط داره اذیتش میکنه.

با حس تیر کشیدن سرش، ناله ی کوتاهی میکنه و دستش رو از زیر سر هری برمیداره؛ دستش کمی خواب رفته، ولی تا وقتی هری سرش رو ست هاش رو به کار میگیره.

تمام بدن لویی زیر گرمای دست های هری ان؛ دکمه های پیراهنش که یکی یکی باز میشن و لمس ها و بوسه های پی در پی؛ و لویی برای اولین بار ناله ی کوتاهی از بین لب هاش خارج میشه.

حالا تکیه ی لویی به دست هاش تکیه داده و هری روی زانوهاش روی زمین نشسته؛ بوسه های هری از لب های لویی به استخوان فکش و استخوان ترقوه اش، سینه هاش و شکمش رسیده و نپیل هایی که مکیده میشن و یا به آرومی بین دندان های هری قرار میگیرن.

هری به آرومی سگک کمربند لویی رو میکشه و کمربند رو از بند سگکش در میاره؛ زیپ شلوار لویی رو باز میکنه و شلوار رو به کمک لویی پایین میکشه، لب ی کش باکسر لویی رو به دو انگشت می‌گیره و بعد اون رو از بدن لویی فاصله میده.

باکسر لویی رو هم پایین میکشه؛ دستش رو دور دیک لویی حلقه میکنه و با سرعت پایینی تکونش میده؛ سرعتش رو بیشتر میکنه و و به آرومی بالا میره و بار دیگه و برای آخرین بار لب های مرد رو میبوسه و میگه:

"خوش میگذره تاملینسون؟"

لویی سرش رو به عقب برمیگردونه و ناله ی کوتاهی میکنه:

"Fuck You Harry."

هری استخوان برجسته ی فکش رو میبوسه و میگه:

"اونم به وقتش."

برمیگرده و دوباره روی پاهای تا شده اش میشینه و دیک لویی رو تو دهانش فرو میکنه، از گرمای دهان هری، لویی آروم میناله و به پایین نگاه میکنه.

هری زبونش رو به پوست دیک لویی میکشه و با فشار کمی، زبونش رو بین فاصله ی پوست و سر دیک لویی فرو میکنه و تکونش میده؛ لویی بار دیگه ناله میکنه و سرش رو به عقب پرت میکنه، اینبار برای راحتی کار هری بیشتر به عقب میشه و حالا هری راحت تر میتونه بهش بلوجاب بده.

هری زبونش رو از بین پوست دیک لویی در میاره، پوست دیک لویی رو میکشه و بزاق ترشح شده از دهانش رو که به شکل کف شده، روی کلاهک دیک هری میریزه و اینبار قسمت بیشتری از لویی رو توی دهانش فرو میکنه.

زبونش رو چند دقیقه به قسمت زیری کلاهک دیک لویی میکشه و با صاف نگه داشتن دیک لویی اون قسمت رو میمکه.

لویی ناله میکنه و موهای شلخته ی دور هری رو توی مشتش نگه میداره؛ هری چشم هاش رو بالا میاره و به لویی نگاه میکنه؛ کسی که چشم هاش از این خمار تر نمیشه و تقریباً رو به بسته شدنه.

هری تمام لویی رو تو دهانش فرو میکنه و اجازه میده که دیک لویی به آخرین نقطه ی گلوش برخورد کنه؛ لویی با ناله ی کوتاهی هری رو صدا میکنه و هری دهانش رو عقب میکشه و سرعتش رو به تدریج زیاد میکنه.

دوباره سرعتش رو کم میکنه و به آرومی دوباره بزاق دهانش رو روی سر دیکش میریزه، با دست دیگه اش همزمان بالز لویی رو میماله؛ سر دیک لویی رو دوباره توی دهانش فرو میکنه، زبونش رو روی سوراخ دیک لویی میکشه و بعد اون رو مک میزنه.

زبونش رو دور دیک لویی میچرخونه و بعد همه ی دیکش رو توی دهانش فرو میکنه و با سرعت زیاد به لویی بلوجاب میده؛ ناله های پی در پی لویی حالا بلند تر شدن و لرزش خفیفی توی پاهای احساس میشه.

"من، هری، من نزدیکم..."

به هری نگاه میکنه، هری هم با چشم های سبز درخشانی که به نظر خسته میان؛ به لویی نگاه میکنه و لویی اونجا داره زیبایی وصف نشدنی هری رو میبینه.

چشم های سبزی که از بین پاهاش بهش خیره شدن و دهان گرمی که دورش حلقه شده و داره بهش بلوجاب میده؛ لرزش پاهاش شدید میشه و با فشار نسبتاً زیادی کامش تو دهان گرم هری میریزه.

هری از گرمای اون مایع ناله ی کوتاهی میکنه و بعد از اینکه تا آخرین قطره ی مایع توی دهانش خالی شد از جاش بلند میشه و به طرف دستشویی توی اتاق میره؛ دهانش رو میشوره و از اونجا بیرون میاد؛ لویی رو میبینه که باکسر تنش کرده و توی جاش جمع شده و خوابش برده.

به آرومی پتوی نازک زیر پاشون رو روی هردوشون میندازه و آغوش مرد فرو میره...

***

با سردرد بدی از خواب بلند میشه؛ چشم هاش رو میماله، سردرد خیلی بدی داره؛ چشم هاش ذره ای تارن و خودش خوب میدونه تمام اینا به خاطر مستی دیشبه.

سنگینی چیزی روی بازوش احساس میشه؛ سرش رو برمیگردونه و هری رو میبینه؛ موهای بلندش رو نوازش میکنه و بعد خیلی آروم اون هارو از صورتش کنار میزنه؛ موهاش نرمن و لویی اگه بتونه دلش میخواد تا آخر عمرش انگشت هاش رو لا به لای اون موها فرو کنه.

صحنه هایی از دیشب یادش میاد، لمس های پی در پی هری و نگاه های زیر چشمی خودش؛ رژ لب هلویی رنگ و اجاره شدن ساحل.

بدنش کوفته اس و سر درد امونش رو بریده؛ دوباره به هری که به آرومی خوابیده نگاه میکنه؛ لب هایی که رژ لب دیگه روشون نیست و حالا صورتی رنگ خودشون رو به نمایش گذاشتن؛ پلک هایی بسته که لویی به خوبی درخشانی عنبیه های سبز رنگشون رو به یاد داره.

انگشتش، گونه های هری و لب هاش رو لمس میکنن و به قدری پوست پسر نرمه که لویی دلش نمیخواد دست هاش رو عقب بکشه، اما این سر درد فقط داره اذیتش میکنه.

با حس تیر کشیدن سرش، ناله ی کوتاهی میکنه و دستش رو از زیر سر هری برمیداره؛ دستش کمی خواب رفته، ولی تا وقتی هری سرش رو هری از خواب بیدار میشه؛ خودش رو در آغوش لویی میبینه، خودش رو میکشه و از بین بازو های لویی بیرون میاد. به آرومی جا به جا میشه و به لویی نگاه میکنه، پف خیلی کم زیر چشم هاش، بینی زیباش و پلک هایی که به آروم بسته شدن، یاد دیشب میوفته؛ تمام حرف ها، تمام اتفاقات و مستی بیش از حد لویی؛ احتمال میده که اون مرد وقتی از خواب پا میشه حتی اسم هری رو هم به یاد نداره. با این حال نمیتونه لبخند رو از روی صورتش پاک کنه و نخنده.

لب هاش رو خیس میکنه و توی دستش به آرومی 'ها' میکنه و بعد دستش رو به سمت بینیش میبره و بو میکشه.

دستش رو توی جیب پشتی شلوارش فرو میکنه و از اونجا یه جعبه ی کوچیک آدامس بیرون میاره و با خودش فکر میکنه 'چقدر خوبه که همیشه یه جعبه ی کوچیک همراهش داره'

آدامس رو توی دهانش میندازه و از جاش بلند میشه و به سمت دستشویی میره؛ بعد از اتمام کارهاش توی دستشویی، بیرون میاد و برمیگرده تا لویی رو بیدار کنه و قبل از اون آدامس کوچیکش رو که صرفاً برای از بین بردن بوی دهانش ازش استفاده کرده بود رو دور میندازه.

وقتی از دستشویی خارج میشه، لویی رو میبینه که روی تخت نشسته و مقداری به عقب خم شده و دست هاش تکیه گاه بدنش هستن. لبخند میزنه و میگه:

"صبح بخیر."

"صبح توام بخیر."

هری میخنده، موهاش رو کنار میده و کنار لویی روی تخت میشینه.

" طول میکشه تا تصاویر گنگی که از دیشب توی سرم دارم کامل بشن؛ اما، توی اون ها هم به طرز عجیبی دیوونه کننده بودی."

پوزخند پررنگی روی لب های هری میاد. هری لب هاش رو خیس میکنه و به لویی نگاه میکنه، ساکته و میدونه که لویی داره تلاش میکنه تا خاطرات شب گذشته رو به یاد بیاره.

و لویی صحنه های پررنگ تری از هری درحالی که بهش بلوجاب میداده، دهان گرمش و کامی که توی روی لب هاش بوده و مقداری که در دهانش نگه داشته بوده به یاد میاره.

آروم به سمت هری خم میشه و انگشت هاش رو روی لب های هری میکشه؛ زیر لب دوبار کلمه ی 'پرفکشن' رو تکرار میکنه.

هری به آرومی دهانش رو باز میکنه و قبل از اینکه لویی انگشتش رو دور کنه اون رو توی دهنش میکنه و شروع میکنه به لیسیدن و خیس کردن انگشت های لویی.

مرد انگشتش رو دور میکنه و بزاق دهان هری بینشون کش میاد؛ اینبار نزدیک میشه و لب هاش روی لب های هری کوبیده میشه، هری رو محکم تر از قبل میبوسه.

هری دستش رو بین پاهای لویی میبره و به آرومی از روی باکسر دیکش رو فشار میده؛ لویی جلوتر میاد و پس از قطع کردن بوسه با فشار کمی هری رو هل میده و بعد روش خیمه میزنه. به آرومی لب پایینش رو بین دندون هاش نگه میداره و میگه:

"فاکینگ پرفکت."

هری میخنده؛ دستش رو روی سینه ی سمت چپ لویی میذاره و با پای راستش؛ ران، ساق پا و زانوی لویی رو لمس میکنه و همزمان، دستش هم در حال لمس دیک اون مرده.

هری زبونش رو روی لب های لویی میکشه و بعد از مکث کوتاهی، اون رو وارد دهان لویی میکنه. لویی میگه:

"بوی توت فرنگی میدی."

قبل از هر جوابی زبون هری دوباره وارد دهانش میشه، و دست هری فشار زیادی رو به دیکش میاره، لویی آروم خم میشه و دکمه ی شلوار هری رو باز میکنه.

هری خودش شلوارش رو با پاهاش در میاره و بوسه رو قطع میکنه؛ لویی دستی تو موهای هری میکشه و بعد انگشت هاش رو تو دهان هری فرو میکنه.

هری چشمکی به لویی میزنه و دستش رو لا به لای موهای لویی فرو میکنه، همزمان دست دیگه اش رو وارد باکسر لویی میکنه و سر دیک لویی رو فشار میده.

لویی گوشه ی باکسر هری رو میگیره و اون رو از پاش در میاره؛ دیک هری با کنار رفتن باکسر اول سیخ می‌ایسته و بعد یواش روی شکمش میاد.

در همون حین، هری هم باکسر لویی رو از پاهاش فاصله میده و دستش دوباره بالاتر برمیگرده و هندجاب رو آغاز میکنه.

لویی خیلی آروم اولین انگشتش رو وارد هری میکنه و میبینه که پسر ناله ی کوتاهی میکنه و مکثی توی هندجابش به وجود میاد، اما لویی بدون هیچ مکثی دومین انگشتش رو وارد هری میکنه و با ناله ی بلندتری رو به میشه.

سرعت دست لویی به تدریج بیشتر و بیشتر میشه، تا جایی که بعد از چند دقیقه و در زاویه ی مناسب هری ناله ی بلند و کشیده ای میکنه و دیگه هندجاب نمیده، اونجا لویی میفهمه که انگشت هاش دارن به پروستات هری ضربه میزنن، هری بی اختیار و با صدای بلندی میگه:

"Fuck me now."

لویی سرعتش رو کم میکنه و انگشت سومش رو وارد هری میکنه، دوباره سرعت و زاویه رو به حالت قبل برمیگردونه تا دوباره به پروستات هری ضربه بزنه و دست آزادش رو به سمت دیک هری میبره، پس از چند دقیقه ناله های پی در پی و بلندی که هری با چشم های بسته و موهای پریشون از دهانش خارج میشه، بالاخره لویی انگشت هاش رو بیرون میکشه.

از روی هری بلند میشه و از تخت پایین میاد، به سمت کشو میره و از اونجا تیوب لوب و بسته ی کاندوم رو بیرون میاره؛ بسته ی کاندوم رو به آرومی باز میکنه، از سر دیکش رد میکنه و تا نزدیک بالزش میکشه. به آرومی ذره ای از لوب رو روی سوراخ هری میکشه و میبینه که از سرمای کمی که روی سوراخش قرار گرفته 'هیس' کوتاهی میکشه و سوراخش ذره ای منقبض میشه.

لویی هری رو به لبه ی تخت نزدیک میکنه و بعد دستی به دیکش میکشه، ضربه ی آرومی به قسمت داخلی ران پای چپ هری میزنه. هری پاهاش رو دور گردن لویی حلقه میکنه و دوباره چشمکی به مرد میزنه و لبخندش دندون های سفیدش رو به خوبی نشون میدن.

دیکش رو دور سوراخ میچرخونه و با فشار کمی، قسمتی از سر دیکش رو وارد هری میکنه، هری ناله ی کوتاهی میکنه و چشم هاش رو دوباره میبنده، لب پایینش رو بین دندونهاش قرار میده و چهره ی پریشونش همچنان برای لویی زیبا و فریبنده است.

لویی قسمت بیشتری از خودش رو وارد هری میکنه و حرکات آرومش رو شروع میکنه، هری لبه ی تخت رو میگیره و نزدیک تر میاد، حالا دیک لویی کاملاً توی هری فرو رفته و حرکات آرومن و ناله های هر دو، کوتاه.

با بیشتر شدن تدریجی سرعت، هری نفس های بریده میکشه و ناله های لویی کشیده تر میشن. نگاه لویی روی سوراخ در حال به فاک رفتن هری میاد، پوست سوراخش با هر بار حرکت، خیلی کم به سمت داخل یا بیرون میاد و کشیده میشه، لویی دیواره های همچنان منقبض سوراخ هری رو دور خودش به راحتی حس میکنه و گرمای داخل هری که سرمای لوب رو از بین میبره.

با حس لرزش آروم پاهای هری، دیکش رو با نگه داشتن حلقه ی کاندوم دورش، از سوراخ هری بیرون میکشه، ضربه ی آرومی به ساق پای سمت راست هری که دور گردنشه میزنه و میگه:

"برو بالاتر و روی زانوهات باش."

هری پاهاش رو از دور گردن لویی آزاد میکنه؛ بالاتر میره و منتظر میمونه، لویی روی تخت میاد و پاهای هری رو بیشتر از هم فاصله میده و پسر رو خم تر از چیزی که هست میکنه؛ طوری که دیک هری کاملا با سطح تشک در تماسه. هری دستش رو سمت دیکش میبره و چند ثانیه به خودش هندجاب میده، قبل از اینکه لویی دوباره چیزی بهش بگه:

"لپ های باسنت رو از هم فاصله بده."

صورت هری روی ملافه ها میاد و باسنش بالا تر میره، با انگشت های بلندش از داخلی ترین قسمت، لپ های باسنش رو از هم جدا میکنه، لویی دوباره درب تیوب لوب رو باز میکنه و مقداری از اون رو روی روی سوراخ هری میریزه، دیکش رو روی انگشت های هری میکشه تا وقتی که هری به نشانه ی اعتراض میگه:

"گاد— لویی من خالی ام، خواهش میکنم؟"

لویی میخنده و با فشار کمی تمام خودش رو توی هری فرو میکنه و موهای پسر رو دور مشتش میپیچه؛ ناله ی بلند و کشیده ای از بین لب های هری خارج میشه، ضربه ها اینبار به صورت تدریجی سرعت نمیگیرن، بلکه محکم و تند و دقیقاً به پروستات هری شروع میشن، طوری که پسر بعد از چند دقیقه ناله های بلند و هندجاب های یکی در میون لویی، با لرزش شدید ران هاش، توی دست لویی میاد.

چند تا ضربه ی محکم دیگه کافیه تا لویی احساس کنه نزدیکه، دیواره های داخلی باسن هری دور دیکش منقبض تر شدن و فشار روی دیک لوییه، حرکاتش رو تند تر میکنه و ناله هاش بیشتر شدن، چند دقیقه ی بعد لویی ضرباتش رو آروم میکنه و با ناله ی کشیده ای کامش توی کاندوم میریزه.

با گرفتن حلقه ی کاندوم، خودش رو از هری خارج میکنه و بعد از در آوردن کاندوم از دیکش، اون رو گره میزنه و توی سطل زبانه ی کنار تخت میندازه، به سمت دستشویی میره و بعد از شستن دست هاش که کام هری روشه، از دستشویی خارج میشه.

هری رو میبینه که در حال پاک کردن رد کامش از روی تشکه؛ پسر بی توجه دستمال رو توی سطل زبانه میندازه و برمیگرده روی تخت، لویی هم در کنارش قرار میگیره و در حالی که روی تخت دراز میکشه، هری رو توی آغوشش میگیره و کنار گوشش میگه:

"تولدت مبارک"

***

به آرومی چند تقه ی کوچیک به در میزنه و وارد اون ساختمون کوچیک میشه.

آقای راسل عینکش رو روی تیغه ی بینیش جا به جا میکنه و به آرومی از جاش بلند میشه، با هری دست میده و میگه:

"چه کاری از دستم بر میاد آقای استایلز؟"

هری نیشخند پررنگی میزنه و روی صندلی میشینه و رو به مرد میگه:

"خونه ی کناری لویی تاملینسون رو میخوام."


End file.
